Dogs Of War
by Edi7or
Summary: Colonial Marines are the biggest bad-asses in the galaxy and Mad Dog Squad is no different but this time they may have bitten off more than they can chew. Roncentric Fic but plenty of appearances by other characters. Rated M just to be careful.
1. Prologue

Prolog  
Date: 5/09/2172

Location: USCM Luna Training Facility.

For the millionth time Ronald Stoppable wondered if he was a total Buffoon as the bullets screamed overhead. Ronald Stoppable was a twenty year old blond haired man and for three months he had lived the life of a marine recruit, from the constant wake up calls at ungodly times in the morning to the almost inedible crap they called military rations. He had been broken up and roughly slapped back into shape by the devil himself Master Sergeant Du. Ron was torn from his mental musing as another recruit rolled into cover next to him. Felix Renton was a close friend of Ron's and the go to guy when it came to technology, his mother was the head scientist at a cybernetic cooperation which explained his tech ability as well as his ability to walk. At 7 Felix had lost the ability to use his legs, in the 21 century he would have been wheel chair bound, but thanks to modern medical technology Felix was able to every thing a normal man could like joining the marine corps. "Any ideas of how to get to that base Ron ?" shouted Felix over the Pulse Rifle fire as round slammed into their cover "if we can get to that ally we can slip round the back" replied Ron "think you can give me some cover fire Felix ?" "get ready to run like fuck on my go Ron" replied Felix as he loaded his rifle. "Go!"shouted Felix as he fired his rifle sending multiple 10mm explosive rounds down range towards the base. Ron's body kicked into high gear as he sprinted out of cover with rounds snapping at his heels, he slid into cover as another burst chased him down. Ron glimpsed at Felix as his friend ducked back into cover to reload "your turn Felix" shouted Ron as he readied his rifle "Go!" ordered Ron as he repeated Felix's actions only moments before. The rifle kicked into Ron's shoulder as it spewed bullets, the felling was as natural as breathing to Ron after months of training. As soon as Felix arrived Ron quickly pulled him self back into cover, " alright let's move" ordered Ron as he slapped a magazine into his rifle. The ally was narrow and cramp 'good place for an ambush' though Ron "any thing on your tracker ?" asked Ron "nothing I can see" replied Felix as Ron raised his rifle and started creeping along the ally. "OK this is the place, stack up Felix" ordered Ron "I count three hostiles and a hostage"said Felix studying his tracker "two next to a window and one interrogating the hostage". Ron set breaching charges on the door and checked his rifle "you take the two next to the window I'll drop the interrogator, on my go Felix" ordered Ron as he armed the charges, Felix's answer was a nod. "Breach, Breach, Breach !" screamed Ron while detonating the charges causing the door to be ripped off its hinges, he quickly rushed into the room, he instantly sighted his rifle and pulled the trigger, the supersonic round left the barrel with a sharp crack and struck the hostile in the forehead killing him instantaneously. Ron's single shot was quickly followed by a burst from Felix's rifle dropping the other hostiles. "Clear !" called Ron "clear !" answered Felix, "Red Team have secured the objective, Blue Team have failed to defend the objective, Red Team are the victors, simulation complete" the battlefield dissolved into nothingness, the 'dead' stood up and complained "ugh simulation rounds or not they still hurt like a bitch" while other recruits argued "if you could actually use that sniper we might have won" "shut the fuck up Tucker". As every one returned to reality a figure entered the room, "attention maggots !" bellowed the man "you are to report to the training hall in 20 minutes in dress uniform, don't be late. Understood ?" "yes Sergeant" replied the rookies. "Ya think the sarge would lay off considering we won" said Felix "you know Du" replied Ron shrugging his shoulders before walking off to the barracks.  
Twenty minutes later Ron and Felix were lined up in their dress uniform with 28 other recruits "Congratulations recruits, you've all passed basic. As of now you are colonial marines, the biggest bad-asses in the Galaxy, am I right marines ? " "Oorah !" "It was a pleasure to train you men, fall out marines. 'I did it, I'm a marine' thought Ron, since he heard his grandfathers old war stories Ron had wanted to be a marine. No one had thought he could do it, after all he was a skinny goofy loner at school but Ron was determined and signed up as soon as he could, and after three months of hell he had done it. Ronald Stoppable was a Colonial Marine.


	2. Mad Dogs

Date: 5/09/2179  
Location: USCN station 'USS Obama', Geosynchronous orbit Earth.

Gunnery Sergeant Ronald Stoppable confidently marched down the seemingly endless gun metal grey corridor.  
After Basic Ron Stoppable had proven himself to be an excellent soldier and a natural leader, HighCom we quick to capitalise this by rapidly promoting Ron and giving him a squad, the 'Mad Dogs' . He of course accepted the offer but only after requesting that his old friend Corporal Felix Renton would be his second in command.  
Ron's squad consists of 6 marines including Ron, there is Felix as tech support and second in command, Lance Corporal Brick Flagg, a tank of a man and naturally the squads heavy gunner.  
Then there is Corporal Tara King the opposite of what you would expect of a marine, with platinum blond hair and a figure to kill for you would be excused to mistake her for a model, but as many terrorists and insurrectionists will tell you she's just as much of a marine as any man and fills the role of the squads long range specialist.  
The second and last woman on the team is private first class Monique Jackson, a woman of African American decent and like Tara quite a head turner, also like Tara Monique isn't afraid to break bones if lingering looks become uncomfortable, Monique is the squads Combat Medic.  
The last member of the squad is the only non Human in the unit. Eric-901 is a 9 generation USCM combat Android and provides the squads with its infiltration and communication specialist.  
Ron finally arrived at his destination, the briefing room. Him and his squad were to be redeployed to a different warship for the next 9 months, the doors slid smoothly and quietly apart to show a large open room with a holo table in the middle and four marines and an android in conversation. "Hey Sarge, tell this dick here that I made that shot" said Tara pointing at Felix "what, no hey Sarge how was your leave ?" asked Ron, Tara rolled her eyes "No... fine, what shot ?" "the one against that sniper on Titan" she sighed "hmm..., what you mean the fluke shot ?" answered Ron "IT WASN'T A FLUKE" moaned Tara "OK Tara sure thing" laughed Ron.

Date: 5/09/2179  
Location: Weyland Yutani Freighter, Unknown.

"It seems our colony LV 527 has gone dark, the USCN will no doubt become aware of this and send a vessel to investigate. Weyland Yutani have valuable assets on that colony we need retrieved, I trust you and Mr Mankey will be able to accomplish this assignment ?" "yes of course sir, What of the colonial marines sir ?" "Try and keep them in the dark of the nature of the assets" "yes sir". As the connection was terminated Kim Possible visibly slumped into her chair, she was always on edge when talking to people higher than her in the company food chain. At twenty five Kim was still relatively young, but she was ambitious and wanted to be at the top of the company. She knew this next assignment would make or break her career, she could not Fail.


	3. USS Middletown

**Disclaimer: I own sod all **

Date: 5/09/2179

Location: USCN station 'USS Obama', Geosynchronous orbit Earth.

"Alright settle down Mad Dogs" called Ron "as you undoubtedly know we are a being reassigned"

"Wait.. What !"

"Look I know you can't read Brick but give the dossier a try"

"Fuck you Sarge" ,

Ron laughed "any way, as i said before I rudely was interrupted" Brick raised a single finger "we're being redeployed from the 'Spirit Of Fire' to the frigate 'Middletown' under the command of Captain Barkin, so I want best behaviour from you five, understood" a chorus of "yes sarge" and "you got it gunny" was his answer.

Date: 5/09/2179  
Location: 'USS Middletown', USCN dry dock, Geosynchronous orbit Earth.

The 'Middletown' was the USCN newest Stalker class frigate, only just being completed a few hours ago. At three hundred and twenty eight meters long and armed to the teeth with the best weaponry money can buy she's a formidable Warship.  
Captain Steven Barkin was a large well built man in his fifties, he had served aboard numerous vessels since singing up with the USCN and had come to love every one, but as the Captain gazed at the 'Middletown' he could tell that this was the one.  
A mix of blocky armour and angled fins she wasn't by any stretch of the imagination something you'd call pretty, in fact she was downright menacing and looked every bit the predator she was supposed to be. But to Captain Barkin and his crew she was beautiful.

"Officer on deck !"

"As you were people" ordered Barkin as he sat in the captains chair "Yori ?", instantaneously a holographic depiction of a young woman dressed in traditional Ninja garb appeared besides him

"Yes Captain ?"

"What's our status" asked Barkin,

"All systems are operational and we're ready to disembark from the dry dock sir"

"Good, oh and Yori"

"Yes sir"

"It's good to have you back" smiled Barkin

"Good to be back sir".

As the Middletown moved towards 'USS Obama' to collect the last of its crew Barkin decided to have one last look at his new crew he was collecting, "Yori, could you give me the files of the marine squad were picking up please ?"

"Already at you terminal sir"

"Thank you Yori, that's all". Captain Barkin liked to know everything a bought his crew, it helped to know who had experience and who might crack under pressure. At first glance the files seamed unremarkable but something was bothering him "Yori, do a search for a Gunnery Sergeant Ronald Stoppable"

"Anything in particular Captain ?"

"Not really, just anything that jumps out at you as strange",

Yori was quiet for a few seconds analysing the information "hmm... Well sir, he did disobey direct orders on Epsilon sir"

"What happened ?"

"Command wanted the destruction of a insurrectionist cell operating in the area, the commander on the ground was a newbie, had influential parents, quick track promotions, the usual. He wanted a frontal distraction assault while he took a team round the back, Sergeant Stoppable disagreed with the commander's plan. The Sergeant wanted to take out the anti-air and let the fly boys blow the place sky-high, the commander refused the plan and went a head with his"

"So the commander got his way then"

"Ummm no... Sergeant Stoppable knocked the commander out, took a squad, removed the anti-air factor and called in a typhoon strike" finished Yori with a grin,

"Well, we'll have to keep an eye on him then"stated Barkin "what happened to the commander any how ?"

"Kicked out of the marines and now works for Weyland Yutani" answered Yori

"Good, never liked the look of this Joshua Mankey any how".


	4. Welcome Aboard

**Sorry if there's any mistakes, quick upload as i wont be home for 3 days.**

**Anyway ****Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

**Rate, Review and E****njoy.**

* * *

Date: 5/09/2179

Location: USCN station 'USS Obama',

Geosynchronous orbit Earth

Sergeant Stoppable watched his squad file out of the room, each member carrying a duffel bag which contained their personal belongings for the next 9 months. To a civilian it may seem like a sad thing that these men and women could carry almost all their belongings on their backs but to marines it was a sign of duty and to Ron a sign of comfort as he knew he was back with his brothers and sisters, "hey sarge, you coming or what ?", even if they could be annoying as shit.

* * *

"May I inquire what is in the case Sergeant" asked Eric as Ron walked towards the marines

"Ugh you didn't bring it did you Ron" said Felix,

Ron smiled sheepishly "bring what Felix"

"You know what Ron"

"Well I couldn't leave her could I ?" answered Ron as he opened the case.

The case contained Ron's pride and joy, a pristine M-90 Tactical Shotgun.

The M-90 series was a discontinued series of shotgun from 50 years ago, it was a pump action fitted with a reflex stock, Ron inherited it from his grandfather and had just finished restoring her to her former glory. The gathered marines gasped and whistled at the legendary firearm

"What shells are you gonna use gunny" asked Monique

"I was thinking about using dragons breath"

"Nice !"

"They won't let it aboard you know" stated Felix

"Quit being a downer" replied Ron.

As Ron sealed the M-90 back in its case the Middletown glided towards the docking tube

"Wow, Now that's one hell of a ship"

"Ha thought you might like our new home Brick" laughed Ron as he gazed at the Stalker class "right dogs, lets go introduce our selfs".

* * *

"Sorry Sargent but I can't allow an unverified firearm aboard the vessel"

"What !, why the hell not ?"

"Regulations"

"Fuck me, how the fuck do I get it 'verified' then ?"

"Fill out a section forty eight request form"

"Jesus Christ !"

"Told you Sarge"

"Fuck You Felix !".

Captain Barkin could tell that he was going to have an interesting 9 months as soon as he saw Sergeant Stoppable and his squad

"Sergeant Stoppable"

"Captain Barkin sir"

"Is there a problem Sergeant ?" asked Barkin

"Yes sir, it appears I've overlooked some regulations concerning firearms sir" answered Ron

"This is the weapon ?" asked Barkin pointing at the M-90

"Yes sir"

"May I"

"Of course sir", Barkin lifted and inspected the weapon

"She's a fine weapon Sergeant, well kept" lowering the weapon he scrutinised Ron before turning to the security officer  
"this weapon has my permission to come aboard"

"Yes sir"

"Thank you Captain" said Ron

"Get your squad settled in and come to the bridge Sergeant" ordered Barkin as he left

"Yes sir".

* * *

Date: 5/09/2179

Location: 'USS Middletown',

USCN station 'USS Obama,

Geosynchronous orbit Earth.

The hanger of the Middletown was enormous and packed with military vehicles equipment and personnel,

"soooo what now ?" inquired Tara

"Now I introduce my self" said Yori as a hologram projector projected her figure

"Konichiwa, I'm the Middletown's artificial intelligence Yori, if you need anything just ask"

Felix almost squealed "Wow a ship based AI, I've never met one before"

"Felix, keep you nerdgasm under control, sorry bought him, could you direct us to our quarters" asked Ron

"No worries Sergeant I'm used to it" smiled Yori "just follow the floor lights and they'll take you straight to the barracks, and Sergeant, welcome aboard " said Yori before her projection winked out of existence

"Great now I'm gonna be talking to a ship" laughed Brick

"Yea I know what you mean, come on dogs I've got a captain to see" said Ron before following the lights to their new home.


	5. Change In Plans

Date: 5/09/2179

Location: 'USS Middletown', USCN station 'USS Obama, Geosynchronous orbit Earth.

"Sergeant Stoppable is outside Captain"

"Send him in Yori"

"Yes sir", the door to the Captains cabin slid open and Ron walked in

"You wanted to see me sir ?"

"Yes Sergeant, I've read your file Stoppable" stated Barkin "interesting to say the least, completed basic with flying colours, proven yourself an excellent soldier and a natural leader"

"Where's this going sir ?"

"I need to know if I can trust you Stoppable, you've disobeyed orders in the past"

"I had good reasons to sir"

"I agree Sergeant, but if I give you an order, unless you can give me good reasons not to, you follow it, understood marine"

"Yes sir"

"Good that's all, and Sergeant"

"Sir ?"

"It's good to have you aboard"

"Thank you sir".

As Ron left Yori blinked back into existence

"HighCom just relayed our orders Captain"

"What are they Yori"

"We are to proceed to rally point Charley and take the 'Middletown' on a shake down run, you know boring stuff"

"Boring stuff is just fine with me"

"Ugh where's your sense of adventure sir" grinned Yori.

* * *

After his meeting with the Captain Ron found himself exploring the frigate, he eventually arrived back at the hanger where he spotted a UD-4L Cheyenne. Ever since he was a kid Ron had loved drop-ships, 'boys and their toys' his mum would say as Ron would watch the drop-ships taking to the skies. Now they had become a usual sight in Ron's life but his fascination had remained. As Ron inspected the drop-ship an irritated brunette stormed into the hanger. Flight Lieutenant Bonnie Rockwaller was the youngest daughter of the Rockwaller family, Bonnie didn't have the happiest childhood as she was always being compared to her sisters, Bonnie was desperate to escape her sisters shadow so she did the last thing any one expected, Bonnie Rockwaller became a drop-ship pilot.

Bonnie was not having a good day, she'd just finished her monthly shouting match with her family a bought her choice in career and now some slack jawed grunt was slobbering over her bird

"Hey you uneducated looser, get the hell away from my bird !", now if Bonnie was thinking straight she would have checked the rank of the crew-member before ripping him a new one, unfortunately talking to her parents really pissed her off

"Yes you, the Gunnery...Sergeant, shit!" Bonnie stated "sorry Sergeant, shit"

Ron laughed "don't worry a bought it..."

"Flight Lieutenant Bonnie Rockwaller".

Ron started to circle the grey drop-ship, "so she's your bird ?" asked Ron as he inspected the ship

"Yep, like her ?"

"Definitely, what's you call-sign ?"

"Valkyrie 2-1 why ?" asked a confused Bonnie

"Because I need a pilot, and your bird fits the bill" Ron had finished his walk around the ship and was now looking straight at her "so Bonnie, you in ?".

* * *

The Middletown's Barracks had unofficially become a no go area for the crew of the Middletown, only the marines and certain crew members would enter the room. The dogs den, as the marines nicknamed it, was the home of Mad Dog squad, therefore it was understandable that Bonnie was felling a bit apprehensive of entering the room

"Come on I'll introduce you to the squad" said Ron happily before opening the door

"Hey Sarge who's the chick", yes this was going to go brilliantly

"Shut it Brick, this ladies and other marines is our new top gun" stated Ron in an almost proud tone of voice "Flight Lieutenant Bonnie Rockwaller"

Bonnie started to wonder what she had let herself in for.

* * *

Date: 9/09/2179  
Location: 'USS Middletown', Rally point Charlie, USCN controlled space.

"Captain, incoming transmission from HighCom, priority message sir"

'Now what do they want, so much for a boring break down run' thought Captain Barkin sourly "send it to the war room Yori"

"Already done sir".

As Barkin entered the room a hologram of a middle aged woman with an eye-patch materialised from the table

"Ah Captain Barkin, I trust the Middletown is functioning well ?" asked Admiral Director

"Yes ma'am she's doing fine, but I don't think you contacted to ask me that" huffed Barkin 'can't stand this pussyfooting bullshit' he thought

"No your quite right Captain"said the Admiral before pressing a button, next to her an image of a planet appeared "this is the Weyland Yutani colony LV 527, she's gone dark and we want to know why"

"And your sending us"

"Correct again Captain, your vessel is the closest asset we have in the area"

"She's also untested ma'am"

"This will have to be her shake down run then won't it Captain"

"Yes ma'am"sighed Barking"I'll have the Middletown set a course immediately"

"After you pick up two Weyland Yutani representatives"said the Admiral, Barkin made a move to oppose but the admiral stopped him "I know, I don't like it any more than you do" Admiral Director paused "be careful Captain, I don't trust Weyland Yutani, their always up to something"

"I'll take that into account, who are these representatives ?"

"A Kimberly Ann Possible and a Joshua Mankey"

"Joshua Mankey ?, I don't think that's a good idea ma'am, one of my marines has... history with him" said Barkin with a hint of amusement

"I am well aware of Sargent Stoppable and I trust him to do his job, that's all Captain" stated the Admiral showing that it was not up for discussion before the hologram winked out of existence,

"Ugh, Yori were is Stoppable now ?"

"The Dogs Den sir"

"The what ?"

"Sorry sir, I meant barracks" said Yori "but you've got to admit sir dogs den is a much better name, shall I inform the Sergeant you wish to speak with him"

"No Yori, set course to collect the representatives I'll inform the whole squad at once" said Barkin before leaving for the dogs den "I'll probably need the other marines to hold Stoppable down" muttered Barkin under his breath.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Latter E.**


	6. Reunion

**Hey Guys  
****Sorry i haven't been updating recently, A-levels coming up and all.  
Any way two chapters cause i thought one wasn't log enough.  
As always Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

Date: 9/09/2179  
Location: 'USS Middletown', Rally point Charlie, USCN controlled space.

It had been four days since Bonnie had become a honorary Mad Dog as Ron had called it and for the first time in her life she felt like she had real friends, friends which would do any thing for her and her for them. Bonnie thought she knew everything about her new friends and team mates but she now knew that wasn't true, she had seen happy Ron, annoyed Ron and goofy Ron, now Bonnie was seeing, as Felix put it, fucking apeshit Ron.  
When the Captain told the about the change in plans and who they were picking up Ron exploded

"WHAT ! You must be fucking me!" Shouted Ron

"Get a grip sergeant" ordered Barkin "orders are orders, my hands are tied"

Bonnie was surprised that Barkin didn't spontaneous combust by the death glare Ron sent his way.

"This is a fucking joke" mumbled Ron

"I don't want him aboard any more than you do but we have to deal with it, that understood marine ?"

"Yes sir"

"Good" said Barkin before leaving, Ron's glare still boring into his back.

* * *

Ron continued to moan and grumble well after Barkin had left and eventually Bonnie snapped

"Listen here Stoppable !" Demanded Bonnie while poking Ron in the chest "you call you're self a marine and yet here you are having a tantrum like a toddler" by now Ron's back had hit the wall "so you gonna quite your belly aching and act like a marine or what ?" asked Bonnie,

For a minute or two everyone was silent as Bonnie's heavy breathing filled the room, a wide eyed red faced Ron slowly swallowed before awkwardly clearing his throat "umm... yea, your right Bonnie, may as well man up and face the music heh"

The squad looked on in shock until Brick and Felix burst out laughing "haha did you see his face" bellowed Brick

"Yea he looked like terrified" laughed Felix

"Shut up guys !" moaned Ron which sent the entire squad into hysterics "I hate you all".

* * *

Date: 10/09/2179  
Location: 'USS Middletown',  
USCN controlled space.

Josh Mankey was not a superstitious man but as he walked towards the Middletown he swore the universe was laughing at him.  
After being kicked out of the marines three years ago Josh got a job at Weyland Yutani as a security consultant, it was a nice job and Josh enjoyed it but as Kim and himself boarded the ship a dark sense of foreboding enveloped Mankey although that might have been because of the death glare Stoppable was sending his way.

"Miss Possible, Mr Mankey, welcome aboard the Middletown"  
welcomed Captain Barkin coolly

"Thank you Captain" smiled Kim either oblivious to the Captains tone or just choosing to ignore it

"Yes, well if you follow me I'll show you to your quarters"

After being shown his quarters there was a knock on Josh's door "It's open"

The door slid open as Kim entered the room "what was that"

Josh sighed, he hoped this would latter "I don't know what you mean Kim"

"I mean the fact that one of the marines looked like he wanted to cleave your head in" answered Kim

"That was Stoppable, we have a messy history, three years ago he broke my jaw and I got kicked out of the marines"

" Jesus, great, just great" said Kim "well I'm gonna go smooth things over with Stoppable, just keep out of his way for now, yea ?"

"Yea sure"

* * *

"Sargent"

"Yes Yori" said Ron

"Miss Possible would like to speak with you"

"She's on the ship for two minutes and she's already bossing us about"

Yori smiled mischievously"I could tell her to jump out of the nearest air lock"

"Hmm, tempting but the Captain told us to play nice, keep her waiting for awhile then tell her I'm on my way" answered Ron smiling 'I'm beginning to like this AI' he thought.

* * *

Kim was beginning to get annoyed, she had been waiting ten minutes for Sargent Stoppable to turn up and to make matters worse that infernal AI wouldn't tell her where he was.  
At last there was a knock at her door "come in" Kim said through her teeth

"You wanted to see me ma'am" said Ron with a smirk on his face

This made Kim want to repeatedly smash his face into a wall but fortunately for Ron Kim was able to keep her rage in check

"Yes Sargent, I have recently discovered you past with my associate Mr Mankey" said Kim in a level tone "I want to know if this will be a problem in any way"

"Look Possible, you let me and my men do our jobs and we won't have any problems" Ron paused and put his face inches from Kim's "but if you do anything to endanger my men and we will, do we understand each other ma'am ?" hissed Ron

"Crystal" said Kim coolly

"All personal proceed to assigned cryogenic pods for jump" came the ship wide announcement.

With that Ron left Kim's quarters and headed to his own.


	7. Field Trip

Date:5 /10/2179  
Location: 'USS Middletown', Fifteen hours from LV 527, USCN controlled space.

The stars sparkled in the cold empty expanse of space, suddenly with only a ripple for warning the blocky armoured shape of the Middletown filled the once empty spot. On board the crew of the Middletown struggled to get over the cryo process

"Agh I hate cryo with a passion" moaned Monique "feels like I've got ice for blood, probably do."

"Really messes with your hair to, I swear it'll never be the same again" stated Tara while brushing her hair.

* * *

In the men's cryo quarters it was the very different scene of Brick emptying his stomach contents all over the floor "Come on Brick keep it going for a few more seconds" encouraged Ron

"No no !, come no Brick you can stop now" shouted Felix "do it for your best mate"

Brick took no notice of Felix and continued to hurl his insides out

"Yes !" cheered Ron as he put his open palm to Felix "pay up"

Felix grumbled as he slapped a crumpled ten dollar bill into Ron's palm.

"You guys are pricks" gasped Brick

"You'd do the same buddy"

"Doesn't make you any less of a prick".

* * *

Date:5 /10/2179  
Location: 'USS Middletown', Five hours from LV 527, USCN controlled space.

The bridge was packed with crew members checking the ships systems making sure she was one hundred percent. Captain Barkin smiled to himself as the crew expertly and efficiently carried out their duties 'maybe this mission will go smoothly after all' he thought.  
Little to late did Barkin realise he had just tempted fate as alarm bells rung all over the ship.

"Yori, what the hell is going on" demanded Barkin as he stormed over to the holo table, the table immediately lit up displaying the Middletown, LV 527 and a third object.

Yori's figure was added to the display on the side "as you can see sir" said Yori while gesturing to the display "we have an unidentified vessel above the colony"

"Not responding to hails ?"

"No sir, and no ship is suppose to be here sir, merchant or otherwise"

The Captain pondered the situation before coming to a conclusion "Yori bring the ship to combat ready, I want a full analysis on the unknown ASAP"

"Aye sir" saluted Yori "all personnel to combat stations"  
"Longbow missiles one through eight are hot, main gun is charged and point defence is online, they try anything and there as good as dead Captain "

"What about the unknown Yori"

"I'm reading active life support but otherwise she's dead in the water"

The Captain stared at the display wondering what the vessel was doing here 'we're not going to get answers here' he thought "Yori, tell the marines to suit up and meet at the war room"

"Yes sir"

It took minuets for the marines to suit up in there armour. The armour was a mix of a Kevlar jacket, ballistic gel under armour and ultralight titanium alumide knee, shoulder and elbow pads, it could take a few hits but it didn't make the user invincible. As the marines ran to the war room Ron felt the usual mix of fear and excitement before a combat deployment, the feeling never leaves and anyone who said the weren't afraid before deployment was a liar. As Ron and his squad entered the room he couldn't hide his disgust "what the hell are they doing here" inquired Ron as he glared at both Josh and Kim

"They insisted" stated Barkin in an even tone before turning back to the table "listen up, right now we have a unknown sitting pretty over the colony, as far as we can tell she's dead but I'm not taking any risks"

"She not responding to hails sir" asked Felix

"No and she ain't squawking either" Barkin looked troubled he turned back to Ron "Sergeant, I don't like sending you in blind but I need you and your men to secure that ship, I want to know how and what she's doing here understood"

"Yes sir"

"Good, you'll board by the umbilical, good luck marines and stay sharp" said Barkin as he saluted the squad and the squad saluted back before moving off to the armoury.

"What the fuck do you think your doing" demanded Ron as Kim and Josh suited up into armour

"We're coming with you Sergeant" answered Kim with a smile

"The hell you are, that ship is a complete unknown. I don't want two civvies fucking up my operation"

"Look Sergeant, we don't need you permission" said Josh "we're independent of your squad"

Ron looked ready to beat Josh into a coma but Felix put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, Ron growled "alright, you two can come" he glared at the two before continuing "but if I tell you to hit the deck you hit the deck, if I tell you to jump, you ask how high, am I understood" Kim and Josh answered with nods "good" Ron then turned to the assembled marines "listen up marines !" hollered Ron "right now were going in blind, for all I know there could be an entire army aboard that ship, but that means shit cause we are marines, the biggest, baddest motherfuckers in the galaxy, so stow your shit and get ready to rock, am I right marines ?"

"Oorah !"

Date:5 /10/2179  
Location: Unknown Vessel, Orbit around LV 527, USCN controlled space.

Ron had never liked the umbilical, it was a long tube used to dock one ship to another. Although he had used them many times he just couldn't get the image of being sucked out into space from his mind so Ron was thankful when he reached the other ships airlock.

Ron raised his rifle "Alright people, weapons tight, don't want any dead civvies ok ?"

"Yea sarge, you got it"

"Good, lets move"

The team moved out of the airlock and entered the ship. The metal corridors of the ship where bathed in the warm red glow of the emergency lighting and the teams footsteps echoed along the ship "ok, we head to the bridge first and find out what happened, then if every things Oscar Mike we open up the hanger an let the techies aboard" ordered Ron "any problems ?" every one stayed quiet "good lets roll"

As the squad moved further into the ship their surroundings began to change, the emergency lighting began to flicker and the walls showed battle marks. Bricks flash light swept over a body "gunny, I've got a dead guy here"

"Monique take a look, everyone ells keep your eyes peeled"

After years in the marines Monique had gotten over any squeamishness but as she looked over the corpse she couldn't help but feel a bit sick, the man's chest had literally exploded out "massive frontal exit wound, bruising round the throat " whispered Monique to her self as she examined the corpse, she turned the body over onto his front "that's weird, hey sarge come here"

Ron walked over and crouched next to her "what's up"

"Tell me what you notice"

"Umm nasty frontal exit wound" a look of confusion crossed Ron's face as he scrutinised the back of the corpse "wait, where's the entry wound ?"

"That's just the thing, There isn't one"

Ron looked at Monique like she was crazy "are you trying to tell me his chest just exploded ?"

Monique smirked sarcastically "well unless he swallowed a kicker charge"

Ron of course was oblivious to the sarcasm "no, there's no scorch marks"

"I was joking" stater Monique with a light smirk

"Oh.. right, my mistake" blushed Ron as Monique laughed at him.

As Ron stood up a voice blared into his ear "Sergeant"

"Go ahead Middletown"

"What's your status Stoppable"

"Definite sign of battle sir, explosive residue and numerous bullet holes" Ron looked at the body "we've also got a corpse with some unusual injuries"

This statement immediately caught the attention of Kim who had been examining the scorch marks on the wall, "what kind of injuries" asked Barkin

"Exploding chest kind of injuries sir" stated Ron in a fairly serious tone

"What!" Ron repeated himself "umm right... well keep us posted"

After over hearing the conversation Kim's face drastically paled,

"You ok Miss Possible ?" asked Monique

"Yes, I'm just not used to seeing dead" said Kim smiling weakly at Monique who nodded and turned back to the corpse 'I hope I'm wrong' thought Kim to herself.

As the squad travelled further into the ship evidence of battle became more and more frequent. "Sarge, were coming up on the hanger" said Felix looking at his tac pad "and I've got eight contacts on the far side"

Ron nodded "could be the crew or pirates, check your targets and fire only if fired upon understand ?"

The team nodded and quietly entered the hanger, it was much like the Middletown's hanger only larger with crates of cargo packed to the sides. The eight contacts were all pointing there guns at a door on the far side of the hanger. The squad quickly entered and took cover behind the crates "I've got eyes on sarge" whispered Tara while looking through the scope of her SASS-15 "eight personnel, all armed and all have Weyland Yutani logos on their body's"

Ron looked at Josh and Kim questioningly "know anything about this"

"Not that I know of" said Josh before looking at Kim "do you Kim ?"  
Kim just shook her head

Ron was silent for a few seconds "I'm gonna call out, Dogs be ready" ordered Ron before calling out to the personnel "Sergeant Stoppable Colonial Marines, identify your selfs !" there was no answer from the contacts "identify your selfs or you may be considered hostile !".

* * *

**And stop there, i know i'm a prick :P. Poor Brick getting space sick, and yes my mates did that to me :L  
Any way leave a Comment**

**Peace E.  
**


	8. Spooky

A.N Last update for a while now. Exams less than a week away, anyone want to do them for me.  
Any way R&R.

* * *

Ron was silent for a few seconds "I'm gonna call out, Dogs be ready" ordered Ron before calling out to the personnel "Sergeant Stoppable Colonial Marines, identify your selfs !" there was no answer from the contacts "identify your selfs or you may be considered hostile !".

* * *

Date:5 /10/2179  
Location: Unknown Vessel, Orbit around LV 527, USCN controlled space.

The space around the squad suddenly exploded with high velocity slugs as the unmistakable whine of pulse rifles filled the hanger

"Holy shit!, cease fire friendlies!" the contacts took no notice "alright fuck this, weapons free Dogs, shoot to kill"

Almost instantly Eric and Felix popped out of cover and fired a burst or two, soon the deep thud of Tara's rifle joined the mix "one down" called Tara.

Rounds pinged off the crate Ron was covering behind "Felix get that hanger door open, we're gonna get some air support" called Ron as Felix worked on the door controles "Valkyrie 2-1 do you copy"

"Go ahead Mad Dog"

"We're gonna need some fire support, you on station?"

"Sure am, just spot some targets an I'll light 'em up"

"Copy" Ron then hurled a sensor in the direction of the hostiles "targets marked, your cleared hot, danger close, give 'em hell Bonnie"stated Ron over the gun fire with a savage grin on his face.

The massive doors opened and the whine of repulsers drowned out the gun fire as the drop-ship entered the hanger, for a few seconds nothing happened until the ship turned to face the hostiles and all hell broke loose.  
Hot bullet casings littered the floor as the deafening roar of the drop-ships chain-gun filled the hanger, the area where the hostiles were taking cover was ripped to shreds along with the hostiles themselves by the heavy calibre rounds. After a few seconds the gunfire stopped, Ron and the squad slowly emerged from their cover and admired the devastation "good effect on target Valkyrie 2-1" said Ron

Brick looked on in awe "I should have joined the fucking air force, that was awesome"

"Nah, you couldn't pull off the flight suit look like Bonnie can" laughed Monique as the squad advanced closer to the door the hostiles were guarding "don't you think Ron ?"

Ron's face went crimson "cut the chatter"

"Yes sir" said Monique with a grin as she mock saluted him.

* * *

As the squad approached the door they noticed it was welded shut, "why would they do that?" questioned Ron

Felix shrugged his shoulders "Maybe to slow us down sarge" he offered

"Maybe, but they'd have to know we were here and considering they were pointing in the wrong direction I don't think they did" pondered Ron

Josh huffed "Well, we're not gonna get answers this side of the doors"

"For once Mankey, I agree with you" said Ron as he turned to Felix "get this door open, the rest of you cover him" as Felix got to work cutting through the door Ron walked over to Josh who was kneeling next to what was left of the hostiles, "know who they are Mankey ?" Questioned Ron looking at the remains.

A brief look of surprise shot across Josh's face 'wow an actual conversation and not an argument' he thought, "no but there defiantly Weyland Yutani" Josh pointed at a severed arm "it's got a unit chip in it, sorta like a dog tag" for a moment Josh was quiet

"Something bothering you ?" asked Ron

Josh sighed "look, I know you hate me and I don't blame you, but I'm not the same guy as I was three years ago" he paused "I guess what I'm trying to say is sorry, so can we start fresh ? " said Josh as he put his hand out.

To say Ron was surprised would be an understatement, here was Ron's archenemy (Felix always did say he was a drama queen) not only having a normal conversation with him but also apologising. Ron scrutinised the outstretched hand 'What the hell, what have I got to lose' he thought before firmly grasping Josh's hand "this doesn't make us friends though"

"Agreed" snorted Josh with a small smirk as a bang from the door hitting the ground resonated across the hanger causing both men look over "well lets get some answers" said Josh, Ron nodded before shouldering his rifle and heading towards the squad.

* * *

Ron peered through the newly made hole, the corridor was a mess with broken panels, exposed wiring and flickering lights "Bonnie I want you to power down, but be ready we may need a fast exit" said Ron into his ear piece as he stepped through the hole "Yes sarge" replied Bonnie as the whine of the repulsors died down

"Brick, take point" ordered Ron "Eric bring up the rear, Possible and Mankey in the middle" the group instantly did as they were told. The squad slowly began to move up the corridor their boots filling the silence, a wire sparked to life "watch it" advised Brick as the sparks danced through the air

"Something really fucked this place up" stated Felix looking at the swinging light only just being held up by one of its fittings,

"No shit" replied Tara while running her finger through a grove on the wall "these look like claw marks, four of them"

Brick laughed "claw marks Tara, seriously" he said with a single raised eyebrow. Brick suddenly came to a stop

"What's the hold up" asked Ron

"That is" answered Brick while pointing at a hole, its width was a meter and a half at its longest point and seemed stretch down through half the ship

Felix whistled "that's got to be what, 5 decks down"

"Sargent, the pH measurements are off the scale" said Eric as he kneeled next to it "whatever acid did this was incredibly corrosive"

Ron huffed "that's an understatement, any idea how some unknown 'super acid' made it aboard a freighter above a colony in the middle of nowhere", Eric merely shrugged "I'm really starting to hate this ship. Lets keep moving, the sooner we get to the bridge, the sooner we can get the fuck off this crap hole" said Ron.

The squad continued down the corridor, passing more acid holes and a few bodies which looked liked they'd been ripped apart. The scene was starting to unnerve the marines, Kim and Josh. Every now and then Ron swore he heard scratching and shrieking like noises, but they didn't last long and Ron was beginning to doubt he ever heard them. The group continued their careful advance till they reached a large bulkhead separating the bridge from the rest of the ship. The heavy door had been forced open, one of the doors had bent under the strain. Felix's jaw almost hit the floor "holy shit ! that's five inches of reinforced steel"

Ron laughed "why do you think I'm making you go in first" said Ron motioning his head towards the door. Felix glared at Ron before lifting his rifle and cautiously stepping through the door grumbling under his breath, Ron soon followed with the rest of the group until Eric was left sweeping his rifle from left to right before backing through the door.

* * *

The Bridge was a war zone, smashed computer screens littered the room, chairs had been ripped from their mountings and hurled across the room. There seemed to be blood stains everywhere, from the walls, to the floor and even the ceiling. The owners of the red liquid sat slouched in the corners, sprawled across equipment or the floor. Some had had their throats ripped open, others had been gutted, their intestines spilling out over the floor. The scene proved to much for Kim as she turned her head away and emptied her stomach contents into a corner.

Ron looked at Monique before motioning his head towards Kim. As Monique comforted Kim, the rest of the squad got to work "Brick, Tara, secure any exits, Felix, get Yori into the system, Eric, get me the _Middletown_" ordered Ron as he walked up to the holo table, it flickered to life displaying the freighter.

"Status Stoppable" said Barkin in Ron's ear

"We've secured the bridge sir, Felix is uploading Yori now" said Ron as the hologram of the ship was replaced by Yori's figure

"Understood Sargent, get the intel and get out".

Yori immediately started sifting through the ships data banks "hmm better security than I expected" said Yori as files surrounded her avatar before being absorbed

"Can you crack it" inquired Ron

Yori fixed Ron with a glare wordlessly telling him he was an idiot "Sargent, your talking to a 7gen AI, there isn't a single piece of code ever made that I can't hack" said Yori before snapping her fingers and smirking at him, the files immediately started to flow into her avatar, "lets see what we have" said Yori as she opened a file "well marines, welcome aboard Weyland Yutani merchant vessel _Bright Future_, here to collect a priority shipment"

"Does it say what the shipment is" asked Ron

A frown appeared on Yori's face "gimme a sec Sarge", suddenly Yori's figure vanished

"The hell, Yori you there ?" asked Ron, he turned to Felix "what happened ?"

Felix looked as baffled as Ron "umm... I think the system just erased its self, that shouldn't be possible"

"It's not" stated Yori through the squads ear pieces "it was manually shut down before I got everything, kicked me back to the Middletown. Sorry Guys"

Ron grimaced "Dam it" Ron gave a little smile "I guess this means you can't hack everything"

The AI started spluttering and jabbering in a very human way "you can't count that, the server no longer exi ..." Yori's excuses fell on deaf ears, no one was listening to the AI. Everyone was staring at the same thing, Felix's motion tracker. Under the squads gaze it gave a soft beep which got louder and louder.

* * *

A.N hope you enjoyed it

Later E.


	9. First Contact

**Fist off sorry this has taken so long, with exams and job hunting I've been busy for a while now plus just bought Skyrim.**

**So Sorry and hope you enjoy.  
****Comment and review.**

* * *

Date:5 /10/2179  
Location: Weyland Yutani merchant vessel "Bright Future",  
Orbit around LV 527,  
USCN controlled space.

* * *

The marines training kicked in instinctively, pulse rifles were charged and safeties were disengaged. Ron's M-90 gave off a satisfying sound as a shell was chambered by the pump action,

"Where are they Felix ?" asked Ron as he stared down the sights at one of the entrances.

Felix stared at the motion trackers screen with a frown "something's wrong with it"

"Just look for the red dots Felix" answered Ron

Felix snorted "that the problem, I've got red all over the screen".

Ron was suddenly smashed to the floor, pinning him to the ground was a large creature unlike anything Ron had ever seen. It's skin was a dark green, almost black, it had 4 razor sharp claws on each hand and a large, curved, elongated head. But Ron didn't notice any of these things, right now the only thing on Ron's mind was the creatures menacing jaws as it screeched in his face.

Running on instincts Ron did the first thing that came to him and punched the alien in its face.  
Surprised by its preys sudden retaliation the alien stumbled backwards giving Monique a clear shot. The crack of her PP-5 9mm filled the room as the aliens head jerked violently to the side and its body slumped next to Ron, liquid oozing from the hole in its head and burning through the floor.

Ron let out a sigh of relief, he grasped Felix's hand and was haled to his feet. Before he could offer any thanks he was interrupted by multiple inhuman screeches from the air ducts

"Here come his friends" mumbled Josh as the marines surrounded him and Kim.

On cue the aliens burst from the ducts and were met by a wall of high velocity slugs, the creatures exoskeleton providing almost no protection against the projectiles as the bullets did their jobs and put ET down hard. But where the aliens lacked protection they made up in sheer numbers, Ron quickly realized they were going to get swamped if they didn't do something soon.

As he unloaded another shell into an alien he came up with a plan,

"Guys, were gonna get pined if we stay here" Ron shouted of the gunfire and squeals of the aliens "spread out, back to the walls" he ordered as he grabbed Kim and threw her into a corner before backing towards her simultaneously unloading his M-90 into another two Aliens.

His squad followed his orders with Brick literally picking Josh up with one arm and firing his rifle with the other, Eric provided cover fire as he prioritized targets and eliminated them with short controlled bursts.  
Monique on the other hand was using a technique commonly known as spraying and praying, her PDW-14 'Banshee' living up to its name, later when Brick would point out that she was grinning like a maniac throughout the hole thing Monique would say nothing and just smirk.  
Tara had swapped her rifle for a suppressed MP-5 SD and used it to great effect picking off hostiles with precision and skill only years of experience could provide.

* * *

Soon even with numbers the aliens were pushed back and the motion trackers were clear, the marines breathed a sigh of relief and flipped the safety's on their guns.

"Marines, sound off" ordered Ron as he reloaded his gun

"I'm good Sarge" said Tara as she kept an eye on the duct for any more uninvited guests

"Kicking ass" said Monique still grinning manically

Brick look over Josh " me and Mankey are good Gunny"

"I have sustained no hardware damage Sergeant" answered Eric

For a few seconds it was quiet

"Hey Felix, sound off, Felix ?" Ron received no reply "quit messing round Felix"

"Sergeant, I'm not detecting Corporal Felix's transponder in the immediate area" said Eric

A look of dread passed over the entire squad

"Yori! Find Felix now!" shouted Ron into his earpiece.

On the Middletown Yori's avatar glowed as millions of programs simultaneously began searching for the missing marine

"Got his life signs, their stable" relief washed over Ron and the squad "he's moving to the rear of the vessel, fifth deck"

After about a second Ron had a plan "Eric, your with me. The rest of you get to the gunship, were bugging out" the group made to protest but Ron cut them off "stow the shit, don't want to hear it"

"Sergeant, let me come with you" all eyes turned to Josh "if you come across a locked door I can get us through"

Ron frowned as he weighed the pros and cones, he sighed "remember how to shoot"

Josh smiled "once a marine, always a marine"

"Brick, give him your spare rifle" said Ron "we've got a marine to save, lets move"

* * *

"_I've marked his position and the fastest route Sergeant_" said Yori as the squad split up with Ron Eric and Josh heading deeper into the vessel "_he's stopped moving and his life signs haven't changed_"

"Copy Yori" said Ron as he and his group ran down the corridor "Brick, status"

"_A few stragglers but nothing much Gunny_" huffed Bricks voice over the earpiece

"Good, were 2 minutes from Felix"

"_Understood Gunny, bring our man home_"

Ron allowed a small smile to creep onto his face "will do, stay safe"

Eric's motion tracker beeped "two contacts ahead Sergeant"

"Run and gun, we don't stop" ordered Ron

Without slowing Ron unslung his M-90 and unloaded a buckshot strait into an alien as it hung from the ceiling. The alien was flung into the wall as the pellets ripped through its body and internal organs. It slumped to the floor and remained motionless.

By now the group had made it to the end of the corridor

"Mankey, door" ordered Ron as he kept an eye down the corridor, suddenly the red emergency lights were replaced by the normal white glow "Middletown, what's going on"

"_We'll get back to you on that_" said Yori into Ron's ear.

* * *

"Yori, status" said Barkin as he marched to the holo table

Her avatar turned to face him "large energy fluctuations coming from the freighter sir, I'd usually associate these energy signatures to a emergency reactor start-up"

"Where are the marines Yori"

"Gunnery Sergeant Stoppable, specialist Eric-901 and Josh Mankey are currently on rout to retrieve Corporal Renton. The rest of the squad is currently moving towards the hanger for extraction."answered Yori

Captain Barkin frowned "tell Stoppable to hurry up, something tells me shit's about to hit the fan"

* * *

Ron raced up to the door "what the hell does he think we're doing, having a sodding picnic. Mankey door !"

"_Hey don't shoot the messenger_" replied Yori

"Well tell him he ... can wait" Ron's words died on his lips as he stared at the room the doors had revealed.  
The usual gun metal grey walls had been obscured by a dark green substance similar to the creatures skin, the humidity in the room was equal to that of a rain forest as the two humans began to sweat almost immediately.

Ron looked to Eric "this the place" he asked as he scanned left to right

"This is where his transponder is broadcasting from Sergeant" answered Eric

"Lets get our marine and get off this ship"

* * *

Slowly his vision returned to him, the blackness receding to the edge of his vision. A groan escaped his lips as Felix tried in vane to move his arms, looking down he noticed he was restrained by the same substance that coated the walls and as much as he struggled it held fast.  
Slumping from exhaustion Felix let his eyes wonder, the substance coated ever inch of the room. As Felix took in his surroundings he failed to notice the strange outcrop directly above him, slowly it began to move and its shape became recognizable as an alien. Dropping to the ground it rose to an impressive 8 feet to look Felix dead in the eye, Felix froze not even daring to breathe, the creature let out a quiet hiss and showed his teeth like a cat.

A deafening crack of an M-9/C Peacemaker interrupted the staring contest as the aliens head ceased to exist and it's body crashed to the floor

Felix looked to his right and noticed his sergeant holding a smoking handgun,

Ron smirked at him "hey Felix, how's it hanging".

* * *

**So Felix is safe after all. Maybe. **

**Anyway hope you liked it.  
****E**


End file.
